The present invention relates to stackable toys. In addition, the present invention relates to stackable bottles which permit bottles to be stacked on top of one another or affixed side by side. For purposes herein, stackable toys and stackable beverage bottles will be collectively referred to herein as “stackable blocks”.
There are a large number of different toy building blocks in the prior art. Such toy blocks are known to have interlockable male and female features allowing the blocks to be connected to one another to create a wide variety of creative and playful configurations. Perhaps the most well known brand for such interconnecting toys is the Lego® toy which are predominantly square or rectangular blocks which are built up in layers to form different shapes and structures. Most Lego® toys are six sided blocks including one or more studs protruding from one of the six sides. The Lego® toys typically includes one or more receptacles on the opposite side of the studs which are configured to snugly receive the studs of mating blocks.
Of course, beverage containers are known for storing beverages. In addition, beverage containers, and primarily plastic beverage containers, are commonly used for arts and crafts. In addition, beverage containers have been designed to include projections and recesses for allowing the containers to be stacked in various fanciful manners so as to be played with by children. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,840 describes a stackable beverage container which has projections and recesses for allowing the containers to be affixed in various arrangements. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,498 describes a beverage container having round projections which fit into opposing slotted recesses. Moreover, the top threaded cap portion can affix into a recess in the bottom of the bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 8,201,699 illustrates a beverage bottle wherein the top threaded portion can be affixed into a bottom recess. In addition, the bottle has a flat side for fitting into a horizontal slot formed into the side of the bottle. The combination of the threaded top and round recess allows the bottles to be stacked, and the planar side and slot formed into the adjoining side allow the bottle to be arranged in various constructions.
Unfortunately, all of these blocks suffer from various drawbacks. Some of these blocks can be stacked, but only in limited arrangements. Other block designs are not aesthetically pleasing or are difficult to manufacture.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved stackable block that can be constructed as a stackable toy or as a stackable beverage container.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stackable block which has pleasing aesthetic features.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a stackable block which can be readably stacked to provide a wide range of arrangements.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and summary of the invention below.